


Minseok, I had to tell you

by Chloexomin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, XiuXOther, declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloexomin/pseuds/Chloexomin
Summary: Minseok get a pretty special birthday letter ...Who could have written to him?





	Minseok, I had to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Xiumin's birthday.  
> There is no indication of who wrote the letter so you can choose who you want !
> 
> I do not speak basic English, if you see errors you can tell me! Thanks :)

_Minseok woke up, slowly emerging from the mists of sleep. When he was awake enough, he sat up in bed and found an envelope next to him. Curious, he took it. The envelope was all white, without any writing. He opened it and read it._

Hello Minseok,  
Today is your birthday. For this occasion, I really had to write you this letter. I hope she will put you in a good mood. It's your birthday and the more years pass, the more I feel like you are rejuvenating! Haha

Today I had to tell you several things ... I can not keep them for myself anymore because I am filled with love for you now.

You are beautiful. I'm sure you know it, I hope you know it and that you can see it as well as I do. Your beauty is a work of art for my eyes.

And your face is incredibly cute, although I know how much you will hate what I just said.

When you smile, your adorable little gums are visible and when you're really happy, your eyes will be closed and shining.

Your smile makes happy everyone who can see it. Often, my only goal is to make you laugh. Your laugh is so sweet, I could listen to it like a melody for hours.  
I know that it can seem to be really cliché ...> //// <

Every day you take care of us, you are warm and kind to us. You are always there for us to the point of making me feel special to you. You are so filled with love that you pass it on to everyone.

This is not a joke, when you're not there, the atmosphere is not the same. We do not say it but we miss you a lot and we can only think of you.

Your lips are so sweet ... It gives me constantly want to touch, caress and kiss them. They look so soft. You always have this adorable little mania to lick your lips or take out slightly your tongue that makes me want to scream. When you're bored you gently nibble them.

When you look me straight in the eye, I could spend hours standing there watching them.  
Your shyness is adorable and makes me want to protect you every moment but also to tease you to see you blush.

All these little things that are part of you make everyone want to love you, I have never seen anyone do not do it.  
I am sometimes jealous of the attention that everyone wears you constantly, I would like to be the only person who can love you like that.

I'm sorry I did not reveal my identity but I do not have the courage to separate from you.

One last thing I had to tell you ...

I love you.

_Minseok, the red cheeks, still lying in bed, smiles stupidly. He did not know at all who could have given him this letter, but he was really happy and touched to have received it._


End file.
